Times Change, People Change
by everlasting-luv
Summary: After what Cartman did to Stan, Stan thought he'd never be able to move on from it. So Craig made it his mission to win Stan over once and for all. WARNING: Abuse and yaoi


**Hey everybody! It's been a really long time since I last submitted a story. Okay so my profile says my next story is Super Smash Bros. but it's very very VERY inappropriate. (it contains abuse of all kinds) and the main character of that story is Ness. I figured no one wanted to read about a young boy being abused so…I kept that one to myself ^^;**

**BUT! I do have this one and I was writing it while my computer was down. I really hope you enjoy this one! Please R&R :)**

Times Change, People Change

"Mmm…ah, Cartman"

"Yeah you like that?"

I can't get him out of my head. He deceived me.

"Stan"

"Cartman…more"

I had sex with him because I thought he liked me. He's been flirting with me but it turns out he only wanted to fuck my brains out.

"Cartman, do you love me?"

_BAM!_

"AAAHHH!" he hit me…

"What? Are you fucking stupid?"

I sat up and watched him leave with tear-filled eyes. He doesn't care about me? How could I be so stupid?

I put my palm on the spot he struck, and decided that I needed to forget about him. But I don't know how I can. I've been in love with Cartman for a very long time; ever since eighth grade. How can I forget about him? That's what I thought…

And then Craig Tucker came into my life.

I thought that I'd never forget about the one who I thought loved me back, but every time I look into his icy blue eyes, I do forget; about all the bad stuff in my life and all that clouds my mind and heart is Craig.

I fell in love with him. _But will he ever love me?_

I have doubts about it. Every girl wants Craig Tucker in her pants. Yeah, he's that hot. It doesn't matter anyway because Craig never stays in a relationship. His relationships usually didn't last for more than a week tops. Unless you count Kenny who he's been with for seven months with last year, but their relationship was only sex. If I was in a relationship with Craig, it would be a lot more than just that. I want someone who won't beat me after sex and then tell me he doesn't love me. Craig is what I want, but the question is…

Does he want me?

**I hear that Stan has a thing for Cartman. I also heard that they had sex…which makes me wonder how the hell he got that black eye. I have a feeling Cartman abused him after sex, and even I know that Stan doesn't deserve that. He deserves someone who will hold and kiss him and tell him they love him. That's what I would do; which is the reason why I'm determined to win him over. Stan _will_ be mine! **

**Every time I think about Stan I forget what I'm going to say. I lose my breath when I talk about him. My heart skips a beat every time he smiles and laughs. My skin gets hot when he lays a soft and gentle touch against my flesh with his delicate hands. And every time my gaze locks into his, I get lost into his eyes that are as blue as the freshest of water. Not to be egoistic but I truly believe I am the only one who can really treat him right; full of love and compassion like the angel he is. Stan deserves to be treated like an angel, and I'll prove it to him. **

**I'll get him to fall for me tonight and then get him to agree to have sex with me. Then I'll hold him and kiss him and tell him how I feel. **

**I picked up my cell phone and sent him a text, telling him to come over after dinner. So I can finally tell him everything.**

I felt a vibration coming from my pocket. I took out my cell and noticed a text message from Craig. My face turned red and smiled. _What did he want?_

I sent him back a text message telling him that I'd be over right after dinner. I suddenly got butterflies when I kept wondering what I could be he wanted.

_Well, maybe Craig just wanted to hang out. Yeah, that's a huge possibility._ I thought, as I put my cell phone back into my pocket.

But I couldn't just hold in how I feel about him. I got over Cartman and now I'm ready to focus on someone who might actually care about me; and I want that person to be Craig.

As long as Craig doesn't hurt me after I confess and is understanding about it, than I have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to lie. I _am_ pretty scared to tell him just for that reason. I don't want to ruin a great friendship I have already started with Craig. Although the whole reason why mine and Cartman's relationship is ruined is because I misunderstood; but who the hell wouldn't? When someone is super nice to you all year and then wants to have sex with you, especially if that person is Cartman, then you immediately think that they like you.

Ugh, Kenny is right. I _do_ act like a chick too much. I don't even mean to!

I decided just to skip dinner and sent a text to Craig telling him I'm on my way.

**When I got Stan's text saying he's on his way, I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me.**

_**Okay Tucker, this is it. Don't pussy out!**_

**Ever since I was dumped my Kenny, I've had a hard time moving on. Clyde and Token even tried to hook me up with other guys but I couldn't get over him. Kenny and I had been together for seven months and it's hard to get over a long term relationship. Now I'm completely hooked on Stan. Fuck Kenny, I want Stan.**

**He's all I ever think about now. Cartman ruined Stan just like how Kenny ruined me. So in a crazy way, Stan and I are meant to be together. We could make each other feel good and happy again. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Stan knocked on my bedroom door. **

**_This is it_ I thought, as I got off the bed and walked over to the door to let Stan into my room.**

_Craig opened his door and stepped aside to let Stan into his room. He shut the door behind him and turned around, watching Stan sit down on his bed. He felt his face get hot and his body go limp as he gulped and joined Stan on his bed._

_Stan criss-crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap, looking at Craig with a smile on his face._

"_So what do you wanna do?" Stan asked. Craig swallowed hard and looked at Stan in the eye. _

"_Actually" he began, looking down at his hands. "I need to tell you something"._

_Stan's eyes grew concerned and he quirked and eyebrow in suspicion. He then turned pink and copied Craig's position, looking down at his hands as well. _

"_I need to tell you something too. But you can go first" Stan said, turning to sit with his legs crossed facing Craig. Craig took a deep breath before he started._

"_I've had a huge crush on you for awhile now. I meant to tell you but you've been, well, kinda, been with Cartman" he said, looking down again, blushing. Stan smiled, placed his hand on Craig's shoulder and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Craig I'm completely over Cartman. I feel the same way for you as well" Stan said. Craig looked at Stan before he pressed his mouth to Stan's, pushing him down. Stan moaned and kissed him back, pushing his tongue passed Craig's lips._

_Craig pressed his dick up against Stan's genital area in between his legs. He put one hand on the crook of Stan's neck and squeezed his hip with the other. Stan moaned into the kiss._

"_Mmm…Craig, I want you" Stan managed to say. Craig smiled into the kiss and nibbled on Stan's bottom lip, chuckling._

"_Heh, okay. I'll definitely give you what you want" he replied, sitting up on his knees in between Stan's legs to take off his shirt. _

_Stan leaned forward gripping the hem of his shirt with crossed arms and pulled his shirt over his head. _

_Craig and Stan tossed their discarded clothing aside onto the floor and Craig dove back down to retrieve Stan's delicious lips once again. _

_Stan fumbled with Craig's zipper a little bit before he pulled it down. The sound of the zipper was enough to pull down Stan's pants and start groping him and nibble on his chest. _

_Stan combed through Craig's black hair with his fingers and moaned in pleasure. After leaving a few hickies on Stan's delicate flesh, Craig lifted Stan's legs up and over his shoulders. He leant into Stan's ears and with a low whisper replied "Are you ready?" Stan grunted and tugged on Craig's hair._

"_Craig…fuck me…please" he heaved in between pants. Craig smirked and pushed his penis into Stan's ass._

"_Ohhh…you're so tight"_

"_Ah! Oh yes…" Craig began to thrust while Stan kept combing Craig's hair with his fingers. Craig grabbed Stan's wrists and pinned them down against the pillow on either side of his head. He scooped down to take Stan's mouth again, shoving his tongue into his mouth, humping faster and harder. _

_Their tongues tangles and Craig went even faster when he heard Stan's muffled cries._

"_Craig…Craig, CRAIG! AAAHHH!"_

"_OH! STAN!" they both cried, ejaculating at the same time. Stan's seed sprayed all over Craig's stomach while Craig came inside of Stan._

After I felt Craig climax inside of me, I panted and Craig rested his head on my chest underneath my chin. I kissed the top of his head and pet his hair in thought.

_Are we together now? Is he going to do what Cartman did?_

I gulped and began to panic. What if he doesn't really love me? Will he abandon me? Did he only want sex? I swallowed my fear and popped the question.

"Do you love me?"

**My eyes grew a bit when Stan asked me if I still loved him. _Oh yeah_ I thought. _He's still upset about what Cartman did to him. _I smiled and kissed his chest. **

"**Of course I do" I said, sitting up to kiss his juicy lips before I replied again.**

"**Stan, there's no one else in the world I can love as much as I love you. I would NEVER hurt you. I love you so much and I want you to belong to me" I said, kissing him again. I noticed tears swell up in his blue eyes.**

I couldn't help but cry after I heard his answer. _He cares about me. He really does love me! _I thought before hugging Craig and kiss him as many times as I needed.

"I love you too, Craig"

I don't remember feeling as loved as I do right now. I never thought the person that I've been waiting for was my childhood friend…Craig.

**I kissed Stan on the forehead after being smothered in his sweet kisses before I climbed off of him and held him in my arms. **

**In Elementary school, I never thought I would be in love with Stan. It's funny how much time changes. How much people change. **

**I kissed the top of Stan's head before falling asleep.**

When I felt Craig's breathing pattern change, I knew instantly he was sleeping. I brushed my fingers across his chest and over his nipples, and back to the middle. I closed my eyes, kissed his cheek, and fell asleep.

**xXx**

**Well…there you have it! I hope you all really enjoyed it! I thought that this story wasn't as descriptive as the others I've written but that's okay. And I'm sorry if I made Stan too feminine. I decided to go a different route with this story, starting with the format. It doesn't hurt to try something new!**

**Please remember to review! There'll be more stories by me! **

**xoxo**

**[:everlasting-luv:]**


End file.
